Harry Potter and the Pokemon Solution
by yamiduke13
Summary: When Harry was four, he was kidnapped. Fortunately he ended up in the world of Pokemon. Unfortunately, now he's back and has to go to Hogwarts. Now Harry has all these people telling him that pokemon don't exist, even though he keeps trying to prove them wrong. Independent Harry and manipulative Dumbledore. Possibly some bashing.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter.

Boy had been walking home from school when he met the man. It was only his second day and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. The teachers were always confusing him with someone else, someone called "Hairy" or something….on the other hand he got out of the cupboard for the day, which was always a good thing.

He had been hurrying home from the school; he wasn't allowed to be late. Bad things happened when he was late.

"Harry Potter," a rough voice slurred out and Boy practically growled as he turned toward the voice, fully planning on telling him off. That wasn't his bloody name, why could no-one get it right?

However he found himself speechless when he caught sight of the man.

He was tall; way taller than the boy, which considering Boy was only four years old, isn't really that surprising, but he was even taller than Boy's Uncle, and his uncle was huge. He was dressed weirdly too; wearing some kind of a black dress, and Boy wrinkled his noise at the gross smell of beer as the man moved closer. Boy eyed him warily as he continued to move towards him and cautiously took a step back.

"Hah, Harry Potter," the man said triumphantly as he lunged forward, grabbing Boy by the wrist.

Boy officially started to panic then and attempted to pull away, which only succeeded in hurting his wrist. The man may have almost fallen over when he grabbed him but he was definitely strong.

He started pulling Boy closer to him, and the stench just got worse. The man almost fell again as he took a step but he managed to stay upright. He started laughing, almost hysterically before turning on the spot, dragging Boy along.

Boy couldn't think; his mind had been frozen with terror. When he had started to feel tightly pressed in on all sides he desperately tried to pull away. He found himself wishing with all his might that he was somewhere else, somewhere safe.

Then with a loud crack the struggling duo disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Boy felt the ground reappear below his feet, he kept his eyes scrunched closed, afraid of what he would see. He could no longer feel the man's hand on his arm, so he assumed that his wish had worked. He stood stock still as his breathing slowly returned to normal, and only then did he open his eyes.

The terraced houses of Little Whinging had been replaced by large, fat trees, seemingly dripping green moss off their branches. He'd seen forests like this on the TV one time; maybe he was inside the telly? There was definitely nothing like this in Surrey. He grinned as two dark blue birds chased each other above him; he'd always liked birds, they always seemed so happy.

He looked around him once the birds had vanished and, upon examining the ground beside him, felt his stomach clench. He had only escaped from half of the man in the dress, the other half was lying on the ground in front of him. A large pool of blood had already spread out around the dead man, and long coils of grey tube were slowly falling out of his tummy.

Boy ran.

He ran until he could run no more, which was a surprising distance considering his size. Boy had had lots of practice running from things and used his hard-gained skill now. He ducked under branches, jumped over logs, and splashed through puddles. Eventually, he had no more breath with which to run, and half collapsed underneath a tree.

Now that he was far from the oozing corpse, the forest started calming him again. It helped that he still had to get his breath back, but even once it returned to normal, Boy stayed underneath the tree.

Soon, the sun started to sink and the temperature started to drop with it, but Boy was ignoring it in favour of watching a strange rat. It was very big for a rat and had bright yellow fur. If that wasn't strange enough, it also had long red ears and red plus signs on its ears and tail. It was so busy eating some big, blue berries that it hadn't even noticed Boy watching it.

In fact, Boy was barely watching the rat, paying more attention to the berries themselves. It was probably dinner time, and Dudley had eaten his lunch, so breakfast was a long time ago, and hadn't been particularly filling to begin with. He had seen the berries, but didn't think he would have been allowed to eat any. But if the rat thing was eating the berries, then any berries he took would be blamed on the rat.

He moved from his spot, scaring the rat into running off, and crept towards the bush, alert for any irate bush owners. When he got to the bush and still didn't see anyone, he pulled a few berries off a branch and shoved them in to his mouth. While he was chewing the surprisingly juicy berries, he plucked more off the bush. After a couple minutes, the acidity of the berries started to give him a tummy ache, so he returned to his spot below the tree, carrying a couple handfuls of berries for later.

Once the sun fell, Boy found himself cooling off and burrowed into the leaves to try and trick his body into thinking it had a blanket. The end result was actually about as warm as his blanket at home, if a bit wet and slimy.

The air was no worse than mildly cool, but Boy was small, thin, hungry, damp, and wore only his badly fitting school uniform. Slowly, he fell asleep and eventually the leaves warmed around him, and his body relaxed on a bed much softer than he was used to.

He woke to a multitude of birds pronouncing the edges of their territories, greeting the sun, and chatting to their neighbours. He sat up. Most of the leaves fell off of him, but several remained stuck to his hair and clothes.

He ate the rest of the berries from the night before, mostly in an attempt to quench his thirst. When he finished, the boy stood up from his spot; as much as he had enjoyed not being yelled at, he knew he couldn't stay there forever. But before he could even pick a direction to walk in, he froze. Something large and black was bounding through the trees, heading directly towards him.

His eyes flickered to the dog's long muzzle, shaggy chest, and wagging tail. He hardly remembered the dog-man from when he was younger, but he remembered enough to be sure that this was him. He was here to rescue him from this forest, the dead man from yesterday, and his aunt and uncle.

"Padfoot?" He whispered when the large, black dog stopped right in front of him and started licking his face. "You found me!"

XXXXXXXXXXX 

AN: This story is a collaboration between me and hotdogfish. She writes the Pokemon parts and I write the Harry Potter parts. She also beta reads for it. I hope you all enjoy the story. Leave a review to make either of our days.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon. This is the second chapter of the collaboration between me and hotdogfish. Future chapters will contain a flashback into Harry's past in the pokemon world, written by hotdogfish; while I will be writing most of the Harry Potter stuff.

Any misspellings of Dumbledore's name was done intentionally. Please review and let us know what you think.

xxxxxxxxx

_Seven years later_

The sun was starting to sink below the mountains when Damien decided to just head back into Azalea Town. He had set out that morning to start what would, theoretically, be a week long hike through Ilex Forest, and then on to Goldenrod City. What had actually happened is that he had entered Ilex Forest and spent the entire day walking in circles. It said much about his progress that he could probably walk back to Azalea Town in about two hours. In fact, that's exactly what he was going to do; there was no point setting up camp, cooking dinner, and sorting out arguments over who gets to crawl in his sleeping bag with him, when he could go and sleep in the Pokemon Center instead.

"Oi! Padfoot!" Damien yelled into the trees, "Get over here!"

Within seconds, his mightyena burst through the bushes and came to a stop right in front of him.

"We're going back to Azalea, so, return."

Damien had pulled one of the pokeballs off his belt and pointed it at Padfoot. After Padfoot disappeared in a flash of red light, the pokeball was replaced, and another one was pulled off.

"Come on out, Eclipse." Damien said, tossing the ball on the ground.

An excited hoothoot burst out the ball and started flapping around, before perching on Damien's head. He shooed her off with a grin. She always did this, but she was still new to the team, so she hadn't done it enough that it was irritating. He wasn't about to let her make it a habit, though.

The two slowly hiked back to Azalea. They were close enough that there was even an actual path to follow. Though, they were still far enough out that the occasional wild pokemon could appear, which hopefully would be weak enough that Eclipse would be able to get some fights in.

After an hour of walking, they were almost back. Damien knew they were almost back because they had just reached the base of a large hill. The town was at the top, and the forest at the bottom. Damien swore; he really didn't want to walk back up that hill. On the way down, he had cheered at the thought of not having to walk back up it.

He stopped walking and Eclipse took this as an invitation to use him as a perch again, though this time she was on his backpack. He could walk back up the hill, he contemplated to himself, or he could camp at the bottom. Or he could always try to teleport himself up it.

The only problem with teleportation, is that he very rarely ended up where he intended; a side effect of being taught by his dad's girlfriend's kadabra, who could do it from hatching, instead of an actual teacher. But still, he wasn't trying to go very far, he could even see where he wanted to go. The chances of him going somewhere else were incredibly low. Well, when he compared this 'port to that one time when he tried to 'port from his bedroom, because he was grounded, to his friend's house, half way across town, and ended up in front of the local hardware store, which was all the way across town.

He would do it. He would teleport up the hill, he would succeed, and then his dad would have to shut up about how he didn't even have the skill of a baby abra. Something like that.

Damien checked that Eclipse was still hanging on to his backpack, then concentrated on willing himself, Eclipse, his backpack, AND his clothes (he'd messed that one up more than once) up the hill.

For a second, everything went black.

After a second, they were in a farmer's field full of mareep.

Damien swore.

Damien glanced around the field and released a groan. He shifted his gaze to glance up at the sky, upon seeing how dark it was he made a face and dropped his pack to the ground.

"Better set up camp then," he muttered annoyed.

Eclipse let out a disgruntled hoot and Damien scowled at her.

"Oh, like you could have done better, you can't even learn teleport," he snapped back before starting to set up his tent. After a moment of thought he released Bolt, his luxray, just to be on the safe side.

_Dumbledore's Office_

Sitting behind a desk was an old, white haired wizard. His long, bushy beard reached below the desk and he was staring across the room mournfully. He unwrapped a lemon drop and popped it into his mouth as he contemplated the mystery of Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Vanished. Despite all of his magic, Dumbledore hadn't been able to find Harry when he disappeared seven long years ago. All of his hopes had been placed on the Hogwarts letter showing him Harry's current address.

Dumbledore rubbed his eyes tiredly, he had no idea what he would do if he couldn't find Harry before school started. He ignored the paperwork on his desk in favour of looking at the letter again. On the heavy parchment was the name "Harry Potter", and the word "unknown" in curling green letters.

He tossed the newest letter onto the growing pile beside his desk and grabbed a fresh one. He then picked up his wand, and, as he had done several times each day for the past couple weeks, tapped the magic quill that writes the letters.

"_Integro_, Harry Potter." He commanded.

He watched the letter apprehensively as the quill wrote on the envelope, for the first time saying something different.

_Harry Potter_

_Middle of Farmer's Field_

_Off Highway B6343_

_Near Hartburn_

_Northumberland_

_England_

He jumped to his feet in excitement on seeing an actual address. He quickly strode to his window and whistled for an owl, Dumbledore gave the letter to the barn owl that arrived before casting a tracking charm on it. Only after he had sent the owl away, did he wonder what in the name of Merlin was Harry doing in some farmer's field.

_Some farmer's field_

Damien glanced up at the muffled growl he heard and released a groan. Bolt was standing before him, attempting to look innocent; which failed, mostly to a tan, dead noctowl in his jaws.

"The hell?! That's a shiney! 'Kay dude, I didn't think I would _ever_ have to say this right out cause it's usually kinda obvious, but _don't kill the shineys!_"

Bolt seemed to double the pleading in her eyes and Damien sighed.

"Fine, but don't make a mess."

Damien went back to his pidgey flavoured noodles, ignoring the loud crunch that came from Bolt's direction.

Bolt finished the noctowl fairly quickly and sniffed the weird letter that was attached to it. The thick, yellowish paper smelt weird. She started shredding it, partly because there was no way something with that smell was really paper, and she wasn't allowed to play with paper 'cause apparently that was a waste, but mostly because it sounded like she was doing a lot more damage than she actually was.

_Dumbledore's Office_

The old man jerked to his feet in a panic, the tracking charm had just disappeared. Dumbledore had quickly moved to his fire and tossed in the floo powder.

"Three Broomsticks," he called out as he stepped in. He delivered a rushed hello to Rosmerta before focusing on the remnants of the spell, and, turning on the spot, he disapparated.

_Some farmer's field_

Something loud cracked behind him and Damien whirled around with a yelp. Standing there was an old man with a super long white beard. He shot a quick look a Bolt and shook his head; Bolt backed down but stayed wary.

"Holy shit man, don't do that!" Damien exclaimed loudly before relaxing again. His quick glance of the man had shown no pokeballs, though it did confirm that the old man really was wearing some kind of weird turquoise dress with purple polka dots.

"Do you know where I am?" Damien asked, hopefully distracting this strange man from any nefarious plots, "I'm kinda lost. Where's the nearest town? Am I anywhere near Goldenrod?" He finished hopefully.

The old man had just looked at him strangely over a pair of stupid looking, really small glasses. After a second Damien had realised that Eclipse was sitting on his head again, and he quickly shooed her off, onto his shoulder.

"Harry Potter, where have you been?"

Damien shoved his own glasses up his noise and looked at the old man weirdly.

"Who's Harry?"

The old man raised his eyebrow and frowned,

"Ah, let me explain. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You, my boy are Harry Potter, a wizard, and you possess the ability to use magic."

Damien just looked at him for a moment before bursting out into laughter. After a minute he managed to calm down and shook his head.

"No way old man, sure, I have some physic powers but I'm still learning. My teleportation totally, completely, one hundred percent failed…well maybe only ninety percent failed; I did move at least, but I have no idea where I am and that's really not helpful; though I kept my clothes on this time, which is a huge improvement considering that one time I was trying to-"

"What? You shouldn't be apparating at such a young age," Dumble-something gasped, alarmed.

Damien gave him a weird look and then just decided to ignore that comment.

"Whatever old man, anyways if you could point me to the nearest town, that would be awesome…oh and is this your farm? If it is sorry for trespassing; I won't touch your mareep, don't worry."

Dumbledare stared at Damien for a moment and Damien arched an eyebrow up in response. They just stared at each other for a minute before the moment was ruined when Eclipse landed on his head again; Damien released an aggravated sigh and pushed her off again.

"This is a rather long conversation to hold in the middle of a field. The school I mentioned is a castle; how about you join me and we can finish our discussion there."

Damien had perked up at the mention of a castle, after all castles were awesome places to find pokemon. He glanced around his camp and then looked back at Damnledore.

"Will you provide me with a room? Cause I'm not taking down my camp, just to have to set it up again. Oh, and is it free? If I have to pay, how about you just drop me off at a pokemon center instead."

Dumbledore took a moment to gather his thoughts; he seemed to be doing that a lot recently. He ended up deciding just to ignore the confusing questions for the moment.

"You won't need to pay," he reassured Damien who grinned.

"Um, pokemon inside pokeballs, or out?"

Dumbledore raised his hand to stroke his beard while he pondered this rather odd question.

'Pokemon?...Pokeballs?' He thought to himself

"Inside?" he replied, asking more than saying.

"Okay dokey."

Damien quickly called Eclipse and Bolt into their pokeballs, he kept Bolt's in his hand though, just in case. Dumbledore's eyes had widened in surprise at the red light and disappearing animals before clearing his throat.

"Why don't I demonstrate some magic for you Harry?"

Damien made a face annoyed.

"Dude, I told you, my name is not Harry. It's Damien Koch."

He scowled at Dumblebee for a moment to get his point across before rolling his eyes.

"Yeah sure, show me the magic."

The old man glanced at him again before he drew a twig from his sleeve. Damien's eyebrow went up and he was just about to make a snarky comment when Dimbledore waved it and his campsite packed itself up into his backpack. Damien shouldered it with a huge grin.

"That was awesome. Can you show me how to do that? It would save a lot of time, also is there a reverse to it, cause that would be even cooler."

Dumbledore looked amused at Damien's excitement and smiled.

"That is one of the many topics we will be discussing. If you would grab my arm, Harry; I will be apparating us, that is what wizards call teleportation, to the castle."

Damien scowled at the use of the name Harry again, but nodded. He kept a tight hold of Bolt's pokeball with his right hand as he grabbed Dumblebee's arm with his left.

There was a sickening, squeezing sensation as the old man 'ported and Damien yanked away the moment he could. Once he had managed to fight back the desire to puke he glared at him.

"I think I'll stick to my version of teleportation, thanks."

He was going to say more but he had happened to look past the gates they were now standing in front of and through them he could see the castle. Now, Damien had seen quite a few castles during his travels, but even by his standards, this castle was a beauty. He let out a low whistle impressed, before turning to face the old man.

"You must have some impressive pokemon in there."

Dumbledore opened the gate and started walking towards the castle but he glanced back at Damien at the comment.

"I'm sorry, my boy, but what exactly are pokemon?"

Damien just stared at him for a minute before bounding forward to walk next to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused before continuing, "Pokemon are…well pokemon. Their everywhere and there are hundreds of different kinds. How can you not know what pokemon are?"

He quickly called out Bolt and Eclipse again and pointed at them.

"These are pokemon," he explained, so exasperated with this old man that he didn't even shove Eclipse off his head.

The old man looked down at Bolt and nodded.

"I see; we call them animals here. I have never seen one's like yours before, though."

He let Damien and his pokemon into the castle as he talked and then proceeded to lead them down a hallway, before stopping next to a door.

"This will be your room for the night. You look tired, how about we continue our conversation in the morning. I must insist that you do not wander off before I return tomorrow; it is quite easy to get lost in the castle."

He waited for Damien's nod before he wished him a good night and left. Damien yawned and glanced around the room. Normally he would have just gone exploring anyway, but he had been very tired from his bungled teleportation and frustrating day and the bed looked so comfortable. He flopped onto it with a relaxed sigh.

"I guess exploring can wait till tomorrow." He said with a yawn, before the air was forced out of him lungs from Bolt jumping on his belly.


End file.
